ToD in Betweens
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: Wonder what happens after the chapters? Well, my ToD fics come togther in the one story to show us their lives when not doing their shows. Rated T for obvious resaons. On hold until the other stories im working on are updated/published.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, this will be going along with chapter 3 of my Three way Crossover ToD. This one stars the newest hostess, Kaey, and the Ventus Brawler from Vestal, Lync. Please enjoy.**

* * *

On a currently unnamed planet was a fairly large studio with an amazing backyard, with a long bed of flowers, a water fall with a pool, and a tank with a giant great white shark. Quietly tending to the flower bed were two black cats and two rabbits, one younger than the other. Swimming with the shark were a black hedgehog with red stripes on her ears and tail with red eyes, an orange cat with a shining pelt and bright green eyes, and a human with straight black hair and beautiful brown eyes. In the pool were two other black hedgehogs with red stripes as well, only on their quills pointed up and arms and legs instead of their ears and tails. Well, the littler one had stripes on his ears and tail, too. Also in the pool were a pink hedgehog and a sky blue one, an orange fox, a pink echinda-bat, a red echinda, and a white bat. At the pool side was a blue hedgehog with sunglasses over his green eyes, a brunette with a dragonoid at his side, a bluenette with a tigrerra at her side, a black haired boy with a skyress by his side, a silverette with a gorem by her side, and a red head with a hydronoid at her side.

"Hey, Dan!" The girl with brown eyes and black hair called to the brunette at the pool side.

"What, Kaey? I'm tryin' to relax," He said.

"Well, have you guys seen Lync?" She asked. "I have to ask him something."

"I think he went back into the studio with the other Vexos, my sisters and brother, the Warriors, every PhoenixClan member except Phoenixstar and Silvertree, and Ash, Tree, Nyu, Zoie, Cocoa, Leo, Blaze and Matt," The black female hedgehog said.

"Thanks Dragon!" Kaey said, jumping out of the tank.

"What's with her?" Dragon asked the shark, who shrugged.

* * *

Inside the studio were three wings that had a different name and picture above it. The one off to the far left of the studio was the "Sonic the Hedgehog" wing, where said hedgehog, his friends, anti-heroes, villains and the anthro hostess and her co-hosts slept. In the middle was the "Warriors" wing, where Phoenixstar, her clan, and the selected cats from the lake who had been at a gathering slept. And finally to the far right was the "Bakugan Battle Brawlers" wing, where Dan Kuso and his friends slept, as well as the Vexos and the hostess Kaey Flames. Currently in the "Bakugan" wing, the Vexos were all in Hydron's room, thinking of a way to escape the planet.

"Maybe we could kill the hostesses and the co-hosts," Gus suggested.

"No, we can't. I talk to the blue hedgehog and he told me the last time someone killed Dragon, she came back to life and killed the little rabbit," Lync said.

"Well, that's all I got," Gus said, giving up.

"Maybe you could tough it out," A female voice said, startling the Vexos.

Turning, they saw their casts hostess, Kaey Flames. She was wearing a purple robe with black floral print. Her hair was down and dripping wet, and her brown eyes shown annoyence, her mouth pulled into a thin line. Looking her up and down, all but four of the Vexos stopped looking and turned their heads.

"And why should we?" Hydron said, fixiated on Kaey's breasts.

"Okay, my face is up here!" She angrily yelled at the vestal prince, who continued to stare. "Oh good Lord in all the high heavens."

Smacking him in the face, Kaey's eyes turned red, her fangs becoming more visible, and her claws as well. Restraining herself from killing the prince, Kaey calmed down (although not soon enough as Hydron suffered a black eye, and a bloody nose). With her natural weapons now gone, Kaey locked her eyes on Lync.

"Lync, I want to talk to you," She said in a mono toned voice.

Turning on her heel, Kaey walked out the door with Lync following. Shutting the door with a loud slam, Kaey had her back to the door, and her eyes fixiated on Lync's shining blue ones.

"Look, Lync. I won't lie to you," Kaey began slowly. "But, well, I've kinda taken a likeing to you. I mean, you're handsome, you don't complain nearly 24/7."

With a quick laugh, Lync blushed. Removing any and all eye contact with the 16-year-old human, Lync focused on the floors and walls.

With a sigh Kaey siad, "I know you feel uncomfterble. Don't worry. This isn't exactly easy for me to say, you know."

"I guess," Lync said quietly.

Trying to change the conversation, Lync took quick notice of Kaey. How the robe hugged her every curve.

"Lync, don't make discipline you like I did Hydron," Kaey warned.

"Sorry," Lync's blush became deeper. "I was just wondering why you had a robe on."

"Oh, well, I was swimming with Jaw the Third, Dragon, and Phoenixstar," Kaey said. "I had to put something on so you, Hydron, Gus, and Shadow didn't get nosebleeds."

Blushing once more, Lync didn't notice Kaey move closer to him, and neither of them noticed the door to Hydron's room open enough for eyes to watch. Pinning Lync against the wall, Kaey licked her lips.

"Wh-what are you-" Lync said, but was cut off by Kaey lips on his.

Closing his eyes, Lync relaxed into the kiss, and held Kaey closer to deepen the kiss. Pulling away, Kaey gave a small smile and a wink, and pulled all of Lync's clothes execpt his boxers off.

"What-" Once more cut off by Kaey when she put her finger in his lips.

"We, you little runt, are going swimming with my friends," Kaey said, untying the belt to her robe.

Letting it fall to the ground, she lightly blushed but continued to smile as she pulled Lync out towards the tank.

* * *

"There you are!" Dragon yelled as Kaey dragged Lync outside.

"Yeah, I wanted Lync to swim with us," Kaey happily said as she jumped into the tank with the black hedgehog, giant shark, and orange cat.

"Come and join us, Lync!" Phoenixstar, the leader of PhoenixClan, motioned towards the Vestal.

"Yeah," Dragon, the black furred hedgehog with red stripes on her ears and tail who could also turn into a dragon at will, said. "Jaws won't hurt ya, he's tame, remember?"

"Why not?" Lync said, climbing the ladder and jumpping in.

"Yo! Who else wants to come in?" Dragon asked.

Rio, Dragon and Shadow the Hedgehog's son who had stripes on his ears, tail, arms, and legs and had a white patch of chest fur who could also turn into a dragon at will, said, "I'll come in, Momma!"

"Only on good days do you let yourself call her that," Shadow the Hedgehog said to his son.

Helping him out of the pool, Shadow carried his son into the tank. Swimming to Dragon, Shadow gave her a smile made only for her. Giving him a quick kiss, Dragon doved under the water and popped up next to her son. Looking at her anthro friends, Dragon waved a hand that said they could come in if they wanted to. With Amy, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Sky, Matt, and Mary coming into the pool, Jaws the Third leaped into the air for show, splashing water on everyone and the flower bed.

"Hey, at least they're watered," Dragon said, act no different than before.

With the other Vexos coming out, everyone in the tank except the shark went into the waterfall pool. Dragon, Silver, and their families played together in the water in the deep end. Nearer to the shallow end but still in the deep end, Knuckles and his little family slashed around in the water. In the shallow end, Amy was trying to get Sonic to at least go in the shallow end. All the while, Sky laughed and giggled at her parents. Lync, Kaey, and the Vexos were up on the waterfall, with Kaey waiting for the right moment to jump.

"Three, two, one!" She said, pulling Lync down with her.

Landing with a clean splash, the pair bobbed up out of the water, their hair plastered to their faces, and large smiles on them.

"I give that a ten!" Dragon said, with everyone minus her family and her fellow hostesses giving her a weird look.

"This is nice, ya know?" Kaey said once eveyone was back inside. "I mean, I love to do dares, but sometime I get a little stressed out from it. Taking the time to relax, have fun, and bond with everyone is just what we need."

"I hear ya," Dragon said, tiredness evident in her voice. "I just get so tired from doing these dares that I just plop on my bed. I love these kinds of days. Nothing to do, no worrying about how much stage repair is, no reviving people. It's so, peaceful."

With a yawn, Phoenixstar added, "Running my clan is tiring enough. All of my clan is here, but I can't help but feel guilty for taking away the leaders of my neighboring clans, the deputies, and many of the warriors. It leaves their clans in disarray. I've spent many nights thinking about whether or not to bring all the clan members here. But on days like today, I leave those worries behind and unwind and relax."

"Wow, even I didn't know that," Slivertree, PhoenixClan's deputy, said.

"Well, let's call it a night," Dragon said with a yawn.

Walking with Rio to his room (and eventually hers and Shadow's) Dragon said good night to everyone. Bowing their heads, PhoenixClan's leader and deputy walked off together to the giant room they and their clan called home on the planet. Silver picked Matt up and carried him to the room he shared with his cousin. Blaze followed closely behind. Sonic carried Amy and Sky back to his room (he has a soft spot for Sky and that's the only reason why he lets Amy in his bed). Rouge carried a sleeping Mary to the room she shared with Leo. Knuckles had already made his way to their room. The brawlers and their bakugan said their good nights and went to bed. The Vexos left as well, leaving only Kaey and Lync behind.

"Look, about earlier," She tried to say when she was cut off by Lync.

"Save it. I didn't mind," He said.

"Well, I do. I don't wanna get to close to you, or else."

"Whatever, good night," Lync said, placing a kiss on Kaey's forehead before heading off to his own room.

Pleased with herself, Kaey walked back to her room, put on a red shirt and black pants, on fell asleep thinking of Lync. With a content sigh, Kaey drifted imto a very deep sleep, unaware that a young man with pink hair and green night clothes was next to her.

Whispering softly into her ear, Lync said, "Goodnight. my perfect angel."

Giving her one more kiss on the forehead, Lync walked out of the hostess's room and into his own. '_Maybe I can tough it out._' He thought to himself as he, too, drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well, these ToD Inbetweens will be shifting back and forth between Three Way Crossover and Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare of Torture. Please review!**


	2. KH ToDoT

**This one is KH ToDoT: Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare of Torture. Disclamer: All I own, sadly, is Dawn, her cousin, and their Keyblades. Because if I woned Kingdom Hearts, Sora and Kairi would've gotten together by now. **

* * *

Dawn Tigeress Wolfeon, a 16-year-old hybreed with black hair and green feline eyes, was sitting in her room, waiting for Axel to come. She had promised him that she would teach him Control, an ablity that forced the target to serve the controller as a servant. It comes in very handy when you're doing a ToD show. More so when they refuse to do the dare.

"Where the Hell is he?" Dawn said out loud. Soon after her saying that, there was a knock on the door. 'This better be him.' Dawn thought. Another knock. "Hey! It's me!" Axel was on the other side of the door. 'Thank God.' Dawn joyfully thought. She hopped off the bed and answered the door. "You know you're breaking your own rules." Axel said. "Just get your ass in here!" Dawn said, pulling him into the room. The much taller Nobody followed her into a large walk-in closet.

"Damn." He said. Dawn turned around, gave him a toothy smile and said "Thanks!" She walked deeper into the closet and opened a secret door. Pointing down, Axel followed the finger and was in a giant, secret room that looked like a cave. "Why does it look like a cave down here?" He asked her. The hybrid shrugged. "Dunno, guess it's 'cause both me an' Talon use it." The words "use it" slightly scared Axel. Even though he didn't have a heart.

"Don't worry. Me and him just train here. You know, swordfighting? Hand-to-hand combat?" Dawn said. "You know hand-to-hand combat?" Axel asked. Dawn nodded her head. "Now, here's how you learn control. It's a mental trick, so you have to have the right kind of stare." She said. She looked at him without much effort, and stopped before anything could happen to him. "So, I have to have that kind of look in my eyes?" He asked. "Pretty much." Dawn said, taking a sword out of it's casing. "What's that?" He asked.

"My sword." Dawn calmly said. "I thought you used the Keyblade?" Dawn giggled a small bit. "Yeah, I do. But this is my real weapon!" Dawn exclaimed. "So, what's it called?" "It's a secret!" Dawn said. "Come on, it's time for dinner." Axel nodded his head and followed his hostess out of the secret cave, into her closet, and back into her room. "So, I can use it on Roxy?" He asked. Dawn slowly nodded. She begun to twitch. "Hey, what's wrong?" The red head asked. "Tell my cousin, THAT THERE ARE FREAKING FLEAS IN HERE!" The hybreed howled. She started to scratch at randomplaces on her. "Uh, sure!" Axel quickly said. He ran out of the room to go and get Talon Hawk Midnight, Dawn's cousin who was the same kind of hybreed as her.

"What's up? Axel said something about fleas." Talon said when he came into his cousin's room. 'Man, what is up with her in that mind of her's to paint the room these colors?' He thought. "There are FLEAS in here! Can you give me a flea bath?" She asked. She turned into a wolf/ lion mix. "Come on." Talon lead her to the bathroom near her room. For two hours, there was the sound of cursing, yelping, and the cursing of fleas on the bathroom. "Thanks Talon." Dawn said after her flea bath. "I gotta go work on the plans for tommorrow." She said. They said their goodnights to each other, and went to their rooms.

Talon personally liked the fact that his cousin did most of the planning. He rather enjoyed reading his books, writing in his journal (diary), and thinking about his love. She didn't know about his crush on her, but he prefered it that way. Whe he heard his cousin roar goodnight to the KH Cast, he sighed. "At least she isn't letting Riku into her room." He said. Closing his journal, Talon set it on his nightstand and curled up under his covers.

Unknown to him or anyone else in the mansion, Dawn was reading yaoi. M rated yaoi. The one she was reading at that moment was a Cleon, or simply, CloudxLeon. A smile plastered itself to her face as she read. "I am so telling them about this tommorrow afternoon." She said. "Hey, Dawn?" Riku was at her door. "Yeah?" She asked, unable to stop reading the story. "Um, I was wondering if I could use your, um, bathroom." He shyly said. "Riku, I designed this housing to have a bathroom for every bedroom. Why do you want to use mine?" Dawn got up and walked over to the door, and swung it open. Riku's face was redder than, to Dawn, blood from rabbits. "Well, the toliet's kinda clogged with something and Talon didn't let me use his. And I really have to go." He said, he blush growing redder.

"How much redder can you get?" She asked him. She got her answer when Riku's blush redden once more. "There's my answer. Okay, the bathroom's on the other side of the bed. Closet's on the other. Don't mistake them." She simply said. She quickly ran back to her laptop and continued to read the story. "Um, thanks." Riku said. He walked into the room. It was decorated with numerous claw marks and what looked like to be blood on the walls. "I'm guessing you did this?" He said, refering to the room. "Huh? Oh yeah! I did. At first I wanted it to be black to help me sleep a little, but then I decided to go with a more at home kind of feel. So I clawed up the room and took some prey blood and threw it on the walls." She said.


End file.
